


恶作剧

by RlouieH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RlouieH/pseuds/RlouieH





	恶作剧

“和哪位成员开玩笑最有趣？”  
“☜”

“最近最气恼的事情是？”  
“珍荣儿的眼神……有点淘气的时候……和我开玩笑的时候……”

朴珍荣喜欢撒娇，喜欢吃醋，还喜欢恶作剧。  
林在范也喜欢他的撒娇，他的吃醋，他的恶作剧。  
受尽宠溺的朴珍荣渐渐有恃无恐：演唱会的时候升高话筒的架子；采访的时候光明正大索要牵手不成，一星期扁着嘴；签售会的时候撂下等签名的粉丝向他撒娇……可是他能怎么办啊，除了盯着怎么也看不够的恋人傻笑，他什么都做不了。

但是今天朴珍荣是真的过分了。

七个人好不容易聚一起吃顿饭，坐在他右边的朴珍荣就在餐桌下起了小心思。

“呃！”林在范一声闷哼打断了弟弟们的谈话。  
“嗯？在范哥怎么了吗？”荣宰抬起头问。  
“呃……啊没事……喝可乐了……”林在范侧头看了看旁边的朴珍荣，那人正埋头专心吃着肉。

是怎么做到这么没羞没臊还一脸镇定的……

林在范低头看了看，朴珍荣的左手正按在自己的裆部上，手指不时发力隔着裤子轻按几下自己的囊袋，突如其来的挑逗才让自己突然哼出了声。

林在范这两年被他越来越大胆的珍荣儿训练得忍耐力大幅上升，几下抚摸他还是能做到面不改色的。于是不满足的朴珍荣慢慢加大了挑逗的强度。

林在范今天穿了宽松的运动短裤，化纤面料很薄，朴珍荣轻松地用手握住那个鼓包，感受着它一点一点地胀大，用手指头勾勒出他阴茎的轮廓。

朴珍荣右手放下筷子，抓起桌面上的手机按了两下，不久林在范的手机在裤袋里抖了抖。

“哥没听我的话？”

朴珍荣说的是今天一早他给林在范的morning call的附加内容。  
“在范哥～今天穿我买的那条内裤来吧～”

朴珍荣不知道在哪里海淘来一条内裤，荧光粉就算了，布料少的要死。林在范被逼着进浴室试穿过，前裆薄薄的一层布料只能勉强包住林在范颇为粗壮的阴茎，后面更是只有两条带子勒住臀部，踏两步就感受到自己的臀肉上下颤动，屁股凉嗖嗖的。林在范马上换回自己的黑色平角，红着脸出去把揉成团的内裤一扔，正正砸向朴珍荣的脸。

“怎么没穿？”  
“……尺码不对……而且我讨厌粉色……”  
“太紧了吗……”朴珍荣的脸上带着笑意，“这已经最大码了……是我忘了哥有那么大……”朴珍荣两手拎起内裤在面前抖了抖，林在范顶起的轮廓还让那块粉色布料乖乖的挺着。  
“反正看的是我，我喜欢粉色就行，我让穿的时候一定要穿哦！”

如果他今天真的穿了那条内裤，估计现在它已经被顶破了吧。  
但现在这条内裤松松垮垮，他的阴茎舒舒服服地在里面躺着，怪不得朴珍荣一摸就摸得出来。

林在范没回信息好像有点惹恼了朴珍荣，他能感觉到他的手有点用力地上下揉着裤裆里的物件，修长的手指顺带着挠一挠他的大腿内侧。

“在范哥怎么出那么多汗啊？”金有谦问了一句，于是五个人齐刷刷望向林在范。“对诶而且脸好红哦，是觉得火锅太辣了吗？”Bambam也附和问道，“要不要吃Jackson哥的那锅啊……Mark哥这次带回来的中国火锅底料真的挺辣的……”他指了指王嘉尔面前的那锅清水锅。  
“嗯……没事……”林在范说不出一句完整的句子，连忙喝了两口可乐。

朴珍荣微微握住已经挺起来的前端，熟练地用掌根和手指配合着按压着林在范的龟头。林在范死死咬着一块牛肉，汁水微微淌出嘴角。就算隔着纯棉内裤，粗糙的运动裤还是磨得他充血敏感的阴茎好疼。他一刹那甚至想抓住朴珍荣的手往裤子里面钻。可是这个时候朴珍荣却突然收回了一直餐桌底下作动的手。  
他侧过头看了看林在范，然后用左手轻轻擦掉他嘴角的汤汁。

林在范能感受到大家投过来的目光，但他此刻什么都顾不了了，他失去了朴珍荣的手抚慰的阴茎就那样直挺挺地立在那里，对快感的渴望在他的体内翻涌。

“我……去个洗手间……”林在范手插裤兜冲进了厕所。  
“在范哥……没事吧？”  
“估计是吃辣胃不舒服，我去看一看吧。”朴珍荣放下筷子。

林在范把背死死的抵在马桶水箱上，右手掏出血管暴起的阴茎慌乱无措地揉捏着，左手在水槽上胡乱翻找，按了两泵大概是沐浴露的东西，和朴珍荣身上一样的桃子的香气钻进他的大脑。

“你果然又不锁浴室门。”  
朴珍荣是什么时候进来的？林在范不知道，但他的手被抓住了。  
“我来吧。别用我的沐浴露，日本买的。”朴珍荣拿起漱口水灌了一口，摇摇头吐掉，转过身舔掉林在范脸上的汗。  
他缓缓跪在林在范面前，把他的双腿扒开。

他的口腔里还残留着薄荷味的漱口水，突如其来冰冰凉凉的触感让林在范没忍住浑身抖了一下，硬是把含着东西的朴珍荣逗笑了。  
“啊！珍荣别笑……咬到了……疼……”

他含糊不清的嗯了两声，两只手摸上林在范的侧腰，微微用力示意他往前顶。

林在范用十年一点一点的教会自己和朴珍荣怎么亲吻，怎么利用两人柔软的舌头，告知对方自己的欲望与爱。  
这是他的舌尖在打圈，这是他的唇在抚慰，这是他牙齿轻轻刮到自己的感觉，熟悉的感觉因陌生的羞耻而变得新鲜。

林在范轻轻擦去顺着朴珍荣嘴角流下的白液。  
“珍荣……下次不要这样了……会出事的……”  
“没办法啊哥不听话……”他亲了亲林在范因急促的呼吸浮动的小腹。“我能管住的只有这里了……”

林在范把他扶起来，捧住他的脸，碰了碰他有点红肿的唇。  
“这里也可以。”  
又牵着他的手，摸上自己的左胸。  
“这里也可以。”

他看见他眼里的自己。

“忘了吗老师，我是你的作品。”

“喔在范哥出来了！胃没事吗？”  
“没事现在好多了。”  
“大家继续吃吧，在范哥别吃太辣的了。”  
朴珍荣从清水锅里夹了一条香肠放进林在范的碗里。


End file.
